Baka Bash
by yukaoneechan
Summary: The crew faces dangers more perilous than they had anticipated in New World. When they dock at an island, and Nami gets hurt, they learn just how important their Navigator is to them. With Nami without her memories, and a personality that copies Luffy's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey! Long time no see huh? Well, here we came up with another story together! \o\ I hope you all like it, really. It was my idea and I convinced Inferno54 to write it with me (I liked to write with '_this person_', so I'll make '_this person_' do it more, what do you think?). So no more talk with me (yukaoneechan), talk with '_this person_'! I don't own OP!**

**Well, 'this woman' wanted some help writing a fic, so I said I would help her. This is our first non-oneshot together, so let us know what you think as the plot develops... The chapters are apparently going to be a lot shorter than our previous colabs (blame yuka, not me) But you'll get more story out of it. So, please enjoy our new story, and love Oda.**

**Yuka: HEY! Don't-**

**Inferno54: Shut up, they want to read.**

**Baka Bash  
><strong>  
>The crew was on the seas of New World, in pursuit of their next island. Nami had pulled off a miracle, and got Luffy to agree to following the calmest needle on the log pose. Though, only after some bribery about a meat snack between every meal for him over the next week. It was while Luffy was munching on the last of his barbecued ribs that the next island came to view. A lovely, uninhabited, seemingly peaceful island.<p>

"So much more peaceful than Punk Hazard!" Usopp cheered.

"Hmm, looks like it's uninhabited." Robin remarked, viewing the island that was covered in lush greens.

As the crew docked, Luffy immediately wanted to leave for adventure. Sanji and Franky decided to join him, incase anything _did_ happen. It was New World after all, and from everything that happened at the last island they were at, they definitely didn't want to have anyone get hurt.

"This island seems peaceful enough…" Nami said, glancing at the landscape. Suddenly, a giant beetle appeared, and knocked a tree down with its large horns. Usopp and Nami shrieked at the sudden burst of noise.

"Or not." The Archeologist chuckled. Nami bit her lip.

"But still… I suppose I still have to map this island out… Zoro!" The navigator called out to the currently sleeping man.

"Eh? What do you want, witch?"

"You're coming with me as protection while I scope out this island." The redhead demanded.

The swordsman huffed. "Damn, after two years, you still can't defend yourself?"

"I could defend myself under normal circumstances!" She snapped at him. "But these islands are unpredictable! I just want some backup. If you don't come with me, I'll triple your debt!"

"Debt, debt, debt. Blah, blah, blah." The green haired man muttered while he stood to follow the cartographer. Together, they disembarked onto the island, taking the path already beat down by Luffy's group, before branching off on their own. Zoro stayed close to Nami, keeping a loose grip at his swords, waiting for something to jump out at them.

Mapping out the island turned out to be really dull. Not a single thing attacked them, and the island was mostly flat other than a few slopes, so it wasn't even much of a workout to trudge through. When Nami was finally finished, maybe an hour or so later, the two pirates made their trek back to the ship.

But it wasn't until the duo reached a slope that the unexpected happened. Nami began descending the steep incline of dirt, when it suddenly shifted, throwing her off her balance. She screamed out for help as she rolled down the dirt. Zoro jumped and tried to slide down the shifting dirt to grab her before she got hurt, but the ground suddenly changed direction again. Tree's began moving in different directions, it was as if the entire island was configuring like a puzzle box. The swordsman was soon thrown to the ground himself, and tumbled a short distance before regaining his footing. When the earth finally stopped its movement, he found his navigator.

She was lying on the ground, unmoving. Her head was resting on a slab of stone, which had some sort of strange red coloring to it… Only… it was a really familiar red color. _Blood!_ Zoro thought in an instant. He ran, and scooped Nami up in his arms, and jolted his way back up the hill. The swordsman sprinted through the island, making his way to the ship… Only…

"**Where the hell is the ship?"**

**Luffy's POV**  
>At the all too familiar call, we all stopped our trudging through the forest. We had had some trouble earlier when the island started moving itself, but we're ok.<p>

"Zoro's lost again, isn't he?" Franky sighed.

"Shitty bastard." Sanji growled. "Why's he even off of the ship?"

"Whatever, we should help him get back. Maybe Nami sent him to do something." I said. Sanji immediately changed his mood to one of glee.

"And if we get him back on track, Nami will surely reward me!" Sanji shouted. He was soon running up into the air, however he did that, and pointed us in the way Zoro was, and that the ship was only a little bit left of where he was… While he was moving right. Sanji landed, and said it looked like he was carrying something, and running around quickly.

We chased after where he was going, calling out his name. Within minutes, we found them… Nami was in his arms… _Bleeding_. "What happened!" I gasped, ignoring Sanji's shouts of anger.

"The island shifted! She tripped, and I tried to catch her, but…" Zoro just stood there and stared at her. "We have to get to Chopper, **now**." I nodded, and Sanji stopped his rant long enough to point us back in the right direction. I took Nami's body, and I sped straight for Sunny.

Just when I was in range, the island tried to shift again, sending me backwards. I stretched my arm, and grasped tightly to Sunny's mast. "CHOPPER!" I shouted as I slung myself onto the deck. The furry doctor appeared at my call. "Help her." I stared down in helplessness. She was so quiet… So unmoving… So… So… **Dead.** Chopper kept pressing me with questions I couldn't answer, so I just carried her to the infirmary at his request. I set her body down, and immediately just stared as he cleaned her wound… "Nami," I whispered. "Wake up."

**-x-**

"Luffy, go call Zoro! He was with her and he maybe knows what happened!" Chopper said while he grabbed some medicine to put on Nami's wound. Luffy nodded and clenched his fists as he left the infirmary to get Zoro. Nami's wound was very deep and the blood just doesn't stop flowing from her head. Chopper was trying his best to stop the bleeding, and eventually managed to get the red liquid to remain in her system as he stitched the wound closed. Zoro entered the room.

"I just saw that she lost her balance with the movement of the island, what else you need to know?" He looked concerned and confused.

"How much time did you waste before you found the others?" The little doctor asked serious to the swordsman.

Zoro gulped and sweat dropped a little. "I… I tried to found the ship as fast as I could, but it took like a… half hour?" Zoro rubbed the back of his head in a worrying way.

Chopper frowned "I hope that this little lack of time doesn't do anything permanent. But let's not tell that part to the others for now right?" Zoro nodded at this and he went off the infirmary.

**Nami's POV**

My head is burning… what the hell happened? I was with Zoro, and I just had finished something…'Wait, who's Zoro?' the thought come to my mind faster than I could realize, that I really didn't know who this person is! I flung my eyes open and looked at the ceiling, seeing that it was made of wood. I blinked my eyes and it made a huge pain across my entire head – what was hurting me like hell? I tried to move my head to look to the side to see if I could figure out where I am. The fucking pain comes again, but I could turn to the right side, then I saw a little animal sitting on a chair and it was reading some book. 'What? An animal reading something? AWESOME!' I sat up fast, forgetting the persistent pain on my head.

"AWESOME! YOU KNOW HOW TO READ!" My eyes started to shine at the little and cute animal.

"Nami? You woke up! How are you? You slept for two hours! You should lie down again or the bleeding will start again and… wait you said I'm awesome for knowing how read?" He called me Nami, is that my name? Oh well, I just want to know why is he lying me back down?

"You can talk too! How cute!" I yelled and petted his furry little head. His hair was so soft.

Then he looked seriously at me. "You know my name?"

Now I blinked. "You have a name, little cute thing?" I smiled, now but he frowned. What's the matter?

"I'll be back soon, just don't get up ok? You have a wound on your head, it must hurt, right?"

Oh that's why my head is hurting so much… Maybe I just have to lie down a few minutes again and it will be ok! "Ok!" I nodded and let out a smile.

"So wait here, I'll be back." The cute animal said, and left the room.

"Oh, he didn't say his name…" I pouted.

**Luffy's POV**

"We have to talk about Nami." Chopper stated coldly.

"Hmm?" I asked, alarmed by his statement.

"She's awake now." The furry little doctor said. "But…"

"But _what_?" I asked in a rush.

"She appears to have amnesia…" Was Chopper's cold reply. Everyone gasped, I just cocked my head…

"Amnasia?"

"Amnesia…" Robin stated with worry in her voice. "It's where you lose your memory."

"Like with that one island we went to, where we had our memories stolen!" Usopp shouted out.

"Yeah, but this time, it's only Nami… And, she's acting strangely…" The doctor continued.

"Strange how?" Zoro asked gruffly.

"How do I explain this?" Chopper paced around for a moment. "Like… Luffy?" Everyone just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"That can't be right." Sanji spat. "There's no way Nami-swan would act so immaturely."

"I want to see her." I demanded, cutting my chef off in the middle of his rant. Chopper nodded, and led me to the infirmary. The rest of the crew followed me. When we entered his office, Nami was laying down on the bed, singing softly to herself. "Nami?"

She looked over to us, and then down at Chopper. "Little cute thing!" She grinned. "You came back! And you brought some nakama? You're awesome!" She said with stars in her eyes. Now that I thought about it… Maybe she was acting like me.

"N-Nami-swan?" Sanji said in disbelieve.

"Hmm? Oh, wow! Look at your eyebrows, they're so swirly and cool!" She sniffed the air lightly. "And you smell like _food!_ I'm starving."

"I… I can't even believe this." Zoro muttered to himself. I stared at Zoro. He was supposed to be protecting Nami, and now, she's acting weird. I felt a little angry at him. This was Nami, but… She wasn't Nami at the same time.

"Everyone…" I said coldly, they all looked to me. "Can you all leave me and Nami alone… Just for a little while?" I shaded my eyes with my hat. Sanji opened his mouth, but no words just came out. He just closed it, and led the rest of the crew out of the room.

"Where's everyone going?" Nami asked, cocking her head to watch everyone head out the door. I placed my hat on her head, and she stared up at me, right into my eyes.

"Luffy?" She kept staring at me, and I began to smile. "Why can't I remember?" I frowned down to her. "I just can't."

"But you know my name?" She just kept staring at me.

"Yeah… I guess I do. And some guy named Zoro, but I can't remember what he looks like either. We're… Nakama, right?"

I grinned at her. She's Nami, but not Nami… But at the same time, beneath that, she's still Nami. It's kinda complicated. "Of course!" I sat on the bed beside hers. "Let me tell you about our adventures… Maybe it'll help you remember."

"We have adventures?" She asked excitedly. I just chuckled.

"Of course! We have adventures all the time!"

"What was our first one? Did we kick ass?" She asked me anxiously.

"We sure did!" I told her all about Buggy, and Arlong, and Enel, and all the other bad guys we had beaten together. She just grinned, stars coming out of her eyes as she listened. When I told her about us getting separated, her excitement dropped dead. "It's ok though… We came back together! We're crew again." I tried to cheer her up. She just covered her eyes with the hat, like I did earlier.

"Luffy…" She muttered. I listened to her, hoping to find out how to cheer her up. "I'm _hungry!_" She exhaled tiredly, falling back on her bed. I just grinned.

"SANJI! MESHI!"

**-x-**

**We hope you all liked it! Reviews please! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Inferno54: **Hey! Long time no see everyone! 0-0 Please don't be angry. Sometimes life gets in the way… And **damn** has life been in the way lately. But we didn't forget about you fans! We tried to get this chapter updated a while ago, … … … Buuuuut… Anyway! Just please enjoy the story! _DON'T HATE US PLEASE D=_

**(A/N) Yuka-chan: **Hey! As Inferno said, forgive us! It was all his fault. Haha kidding! We both got really busy and then we couldn't write… and we had a little problem with communication, so, well in the end, we did it didn't we? Don't hate us _

**Chapter 2**

**Nami's POV**

We are all in the kitchen now, and I was looking at the table a little shyly. Why do I just remember Luffy and that Zoro guy? I don't know. In reality, I don't know who I am. What made me trust in these people? According to Luffy's words, this blonde man is called Sanji, and his meals are the best in the whole world. The cook said that he made different food for everyone, but I want to know how all of his food tastes.

"There, Robin-chwan!" He said with hearts on his eyes. I disliked it for some reason.

"Thank you Cook-san." The girl, no her name is… Robin, he just called her that; Robin smiled and started to eat.

After he gave us our food, the others started to eat in a rush, like something was about to happen. After a few seconds I saw Luffy's arms stretching and with his hands, he grabbed Usopp's food (I think that is the name of these long noise boy…), and something come to my mind.

"Ah! If I want to know how the other meals taste, I just steal from everyone's plate!" I said, smiling while getting up off my chair. The table was large, and walking around seemed boring, so I crawled atop the table. I started to steal the food with Luffy, who was enjoying it I think.

"Shishishishi! Yeah you just have to get it!" He said smiling. His face was all dirty with food scraps, but it made him seem cute.

"NO! ANOTHER ONE GRABBING MY FOOD? I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!" Usopp yelled and I looked at him.

"Why not? If you want more food, just steal it." I smiled as I took some food from the little furry talking guy, Chopper I think his name was…

He blinked at my comment and sweat dropped. "If you say so… I'll steal too!" The boy got up and started to steal food with us. Soon the kitchen was a battlefield.

_**~x~ A few minutes after ~x~**_

"Honestly, how did this happen? Nami never used to do anything like that… and she just made Usopp, Chopper, Brook and that stupid Marimo steal food too!" The blond haired guy said as if we weren't in the room. Well, I was awake because, for some reason, he didn't kick me. But the others didn't have the same luck.

"Calm down Cook-san, everything will be ok when she gets her memories back."

"Nee-chan is right, just wait."

I pouted. It was so boring! I want to do something fun! I heard a grown coming from my right side on the floor, and I saw Luffy's head looking up.

"_Luffy!_" I murmured.

"_My head hurts"_ he said murmuring too.

"_It's boring here… let's do something fun!_"

"_Hm… Come with me, I'll show you my favorite seat!_" He said grabbing my hand, which made me blush a little, and we left the kitchen fast and without make any sound.

When we were already on the deck he took us to the front of the ship.

"It is a lion! How cute!" I said pointing at the head.

"And there is my favorite seat!" Now Luffy grabbed my waist and put me on the Lion's head. He was still holding me on the waist; we were looking each other deep in the eyes.

I gulped when I felt my heartbeat accelerating. '_What the hell?_'

"You ok, Nami?" He asked me. "Your face is all red…" My heart kept beating faster… It had to be because of Luffy… How could I make it stop?

"I'm fine…" I leaned closer to him. The closer I got, the more my heart pounded against my chest. '_Does my heart want Luffy?_'

"Nami?" Luffy asked as I lied my head into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?" I asked. I just wanted for my chest to stop pounding so much…

"I can feel your heart… Maybe we should go talk to Chopper?" He removed his arm from my waist, and tried to stand up. I pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I'm fine, Luffy. Don't go." I whimpered

**Luffy's POV**

Nami never used to act like this… I was really worried… But not quite as worried as I was 5 seconds later.

"**THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SHITTY BASTARD?"** Sanji roared as he stormed down to us.

"S-Sanji! I was just-" I stammered.

"Taking advantage of Nami-swan while she doesn't have her memories? While she's hardly even herself?" My chef growled as he tore me away from her, gasping at my collar tightly. "You're a real piece of work, captain."

"Sanji-kun! Stop!" Nami yelled.

Sanji let go of my collar. "Sanji-kun?"

"That's what I always call you, isn't it?" She responded.

"So you have your memory back?" I cheered.

"Er… No." The navigator muttered.

Sanji hung his head in disappointment. "You really got my hopes up there…"

"I just remembered when you grabbed Luffy, that's all!" The orange haired woman replied

"Funny, you seem to care a lot about Luffy now that you don't have your memories." Zoro said as he came out onto the deck as well.

"Why wouldn't I care about Luffy? He's awesome!" She replied happily, making me chuckle. Zoro just snorted and ducked to avoid the swift kick from the angry chef.

"Oi! I told you to clean up that mess in the dining room, shitty marimo."

"And I'm done, ero-cook." Was the cool retort.

Sanji fumed at this. "That mess should take at least an hour to clean!

Zoro smirked. "Maybe an hour for someone as incompetent as you."

Robin's chuckle echoed through the area as one of her clones spawned before us. She stared right at Nami, who had decided to stand next to me now that Sanji had turned his attention elsewhere. "Chopper wants to see you, he said he might have some medicine to help with memory recovery."

"The little talking tanuki?" She jumped with joy.

"Reindeer." I corrected her.

"Sugoi! He's so cute, and fluffy, and he can talk!" She nearly sang as she skipped off to… The kitchen? "Er… Where is he, anyway?" I just chuckled and helped her find her way to Chopper's office.

**Nami's POV**

"Come here, I'll show you the way to the Infirmary!" Luffy told me in an animated way while he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you! You are so cute!" I said smiling. Then after a few seconds I noticed that he had a red color on his face. "Is anything wrong? Your face is all red…" I touched his face softly with my right hand and I was surprised when he grabbed it without releasing my left one.

"I-I'm ok Nami… You are cute too…"

Now was my time to get red. I looked to the others on the deck and saw everyone with their mouths opens. What's up with them?

"L-Let's go!" He said and started to run, I almost stumbled on my own foot when he pulled me.

"W-Wait Luffy! Slow down!" I yelled but he didn't stop until we get into the corridor. When we stopped he turned to face me.

"Sorry. I just felt that we had to run…" His eyes are under the shadow of his hat, and I can not see them.

"That's ok. But, why did you say I'm cute? I can't even remember how I used to be…" I looked down this time. My eyes went to our hands, they are until now together. I entwined our fingers, not for a special reason, I just felt that I had to do it.

"Nami?" When I heard his voice I looked up and saw his red cheeks. "I always thought you are cute… mainly when you smile. Your face is so…"

At this point my eyes started to mat, and my ears were no longer picking up any sound. I put my free hand on my eyes, trying to clean them, but it was useless. I felt my legs quake and then, nothing more.

**3****rd**** Person**

Nami lied in the dark abyss of her unconscious mind, drifting along into nothingness. She cracked her eyes open only to be met with the utter emptiness around her. _Where am I?_ After moments of floating along with nowhere to go, she saw a crack of light on some screen below her. The woman struggled her way down to observe the source of light, and once she made contact with the crack, the darkness around her shattered, revealing some sort of pillar.

The light which was revealed blinded the navigator temporarily, but once she regained her vision, the sight she beheld shocked her. _What __**is**__ this?_ A blue fishman's face was engraved into the surface she stoop upon. For some reason, the face sent a shiver of fear and anger through her entire body, but she didn't know why. As Nami kneeled down to observe it, a flash of light entered her mind.

_Arlong_

_Bellemère died. _

'_There's nothing I hate more in this world than __**Pirates!**__'_

_Arlong_

_I became a thief to protect my village_

'_I thought I told you to leave this island!'_

_Arlong_

_I met a man who changed everything_

'_Luffy…'_

_**Arlong**_

_**I met a man who changed **__**me**_

'_Help me!'_

_**Arlong**_

_He destroyed Arlong's crew, and his base_

'_**Of Course!'**_

_**ARLONG**_

_And he had me join his crew_

'_**WE'RE NAKAMA!'**_

'_H-hai!'_

_Luffy_

_**I am a Straw Hat Pirate!**_

**Luffy's POV**

"Nami!" I tried to shake her awake, despite Chopper's yelling at me to not do so. "Wake up Nami!"

"Luffy! She needs some rest, please stop!" The furry little doctor was tugging at my shirt, trying to pull me away from her.

Suddenly, her eyes flung open. "I am a Straw Hat Pirate!" Nami called out as her body jolted up. She looked around the room before suddenly focusing on me "Luffy!" She smiled as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"D-do you remember anything?" I asked a little nervously. Her grip began to loosen.

"Well, yeah. I remember you helped my village, and beat up Arlong. I remember Bellemère died. And I remember that we're crew members." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess it's not really that much."

"No, no that's great news!" Chopper smiled. "Now that you have some of your memories back, it'll be easier for you to get the rest!"

"Really?" I asked happily, my doctor nodded. "Come on Nami, let's go tell the crew!" I grabbed her arm, and began to tug at her. But Chopper forced my hand off of her.

"She needs rest right now Luffy." The reindeer stared at me dead serious.

"But… I wanna have some fun with Luffy!" The navigator called out.

Chopper sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. You're still injured Nami, you don't want to push your body too hard. The less work your body does, the more your mind can recover." The orange haired woman stared at me, as if looking for my opinion.

"N-Nami…" I said sadly. "I guess you should rest for a while." Her head dropped in disappointment. "But I'll be back to bring you in for dinner! I promise!" I grinned at her, bringing a smile to her face again.

"I'm getting hungry already!" She grinned. I left the room, looking over my shoulder for a second to see Nami drink some medicine Chopper handed to her, before laying down and snuggling into her blanket. Her face looked so… Peaceful. As I returned to the deck, Everyone stared right at me.

"Well, what's the news, shithead?" Sanji growled, obviously mad about what happened between Nami and I earlier.

"She's starting to get some memories back, but not much. Chopper said she'll start remembering stuff quicker now."

"Well, can we go talk to her?" Usopp asked.

"No, she's taking a nap right now. But she'll be ready to have fun around dinner." I said. Usopp nodded before returning to fishing. I decided to join him, but Sanji grabbed my collar.

"Listen Luffy, I trust you and everything, but don't do stuff like that to Nami when she doesn't have all her memories. You might end up just hurting you both." He released my shirt, and walked off before I could respond. I just shrugged it off, and left to go fish with Usopp.

**Nami's POV**

After I'd drank the medicine, I felt a little sleepy, and then Chopper told me lay down on the bed and rest.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna go play with Luffy and Usopp!" I clenched my fists and beat it on my lap. "I don't wanna sleep!"

"Nami! I'm the doctor here, listen to me! You have to sleep!"

I pouted. "No."

The reindeer sighed. "Then wait." He turned his back to me and after a few seconds, he gave something to drink. "Here, drink this and you'll be able to go have fun."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes."

Then I drank the liquid in the small bottle and got up. "Then, I'm going…" I felt lazy and tripped on my own feet. "Chopper… I'm not well…"

"I told you, come, lay down again."

"Aw… I wanted to go play with everyone."

"Get some rest."

-x-

Nami opened her eyes and saw a white room. She frowned and gulped. 'What? Now every time I close my eyes, I'll get some memory back? Not that I don't want to…' she thought, and at the same time the white room faded, and grew dark. A speck of light appeared in the distance, it came to her forehead. Once it touched her, her eyes widened. Inside of her mind, she saw Arabasta, Vivi, Carue, and every problem that they faced until they arrived at the casino, where they got separated. The last thing she saw was Crocodile's hook hand grabbing Luffy away from them. Her eyes filled with tears, then she started to run, trying to get her captain while he was just getting further and further away.

"LUFFY! LUFFY!" She started to yell, but nothing was bringing him back.

-x-

Chopper's POV

"LUFFY! LUFFY!" Nami was yelling really loud, and nothing that I do will wake her up!

"Nami! Calm down! What's wrong?"

"LUFFY! DON'T GO!"

"Nami! Luffy isn't going to anywhere! Calm down!" now she is all covered with her cold sweat, and everyone must be hearing her screams.

I heard fast footsteps on the way here. Then the door was suddenly opened and I saw Luffy with a worried expression, the whole crew soon followed his lead in.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Everyone asked and I gulped.

"I… I don't know. She just started to yell… And I still can't wake her."

"DON'T GO AWAY! COME BACK!"

**Luffy's POV**

I run up to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "Nami!" Her eyes shoot open, and stare straight at me.

"Luffy!" With an amazing show of strength, she leaps from the bed and topples us over. She rested atop me, curling into a tight hug and sobbing into my chest. "Never leave… Just never leave me."

"N-Nami?" I asked, confused by her words. _Why would I ever leave? _I just wrapped my arms around her. "I won't." The crew just stood around us, staring. Most of them were worried, but Sanji looked angry. Now that I thought about it, our position was a little strange. Nami's knees were on either side of my hips, making her crotch touch mine. It felt… Just strange. And then her chest was pressed tight against mine, making those things squish slightly. _Maybe this is the stuff Sanji likes to do? _

Nami pulled away and stared at me, smiling. "Ok, you promise?" The tears in her eyes were stopping, which was good.

"Yeah, of course." I replied quickly. Nami got up, and pulled me with her.

"Alright. Sorry about that." She said with slight embarrassment. Chopper approached and tugged on Nami's pants.

"You should really rest up again." The doctor told her sternly.

My navigator sighed. "Yeah, ok Chopper." And she laid in her bed. "Luffy? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. If that makes you feel better" I sat down by her, and she placed her hand in mine and smiled.

"Thank you Luffy" She closed her eyes and let herself drift off. I held her hand until it went limp, showing she was asleep.

"That was… Scary." Chopper said. "I wonder why she freaked out? Must have been a terrible dream."

I thought it over for a minute. "Yeah…" _Why would I leave her? That doesn't make sense. She's my nakama._ I stared at her while she slept. She looked like… An angel. Her orange hair sprawled out as it was only made her look better. Why had I never noticed this before? Nami looked so… Nice. "Goodnight Nami." I said as I let go of her hand. She seemed to smile as I said it. It looked like she wouldn't be having any more nightmares tonight. So I stood up, and walked away. "Sweet dreams."

**-x-**

**That's it! Review please! =D**


End file.
